Холокост
Холокост (от ) — систематическое преследование и истребление нацистами и их пособниками людей из-за их расовой, этнической, национальной принадлежности, сексуальной ориентации или генетического типа как неполноценных, вредных в рамках нацистской расовой теории в 1933—1945 ггСреди историков нет консенсуса по вопросу, относить ли к жертвам Холокоста, помимо евреев, ещё какие-либо группы, например, гомосексуалистов.. Этимология Английское слово «holocaust» заимствовано из латинской Библии (где используется в латинизированной форме holocaustum наряду с holocau(s)toma и holocaustosis), а там оно из греческих также библейских форм ὁλόκαυ(σ)τος, ὁλόκαυ(σ)τον «сжигаемый целиком», «всесожжение, жертва всесожжения», ὁλοκαύτωμα «жертва всесожжения», ὁλοκαύτωσις «принесение жертвы всесожжения»; в русском языке употреблялось в формах «олокауст» и «олокаустум» («Геннадиевская Библия» 1499 г.). В английском термин «holocaust» в близких к нынешнему значениях употребляется с 1910-х годов (первоначально по отношению к геноциду армян в Османской империи и погромам времен гражданской войны на Украине). Популяризован в 1950-е годы будущим лауреатом Нобелевской премии мира писателем Эли Визелем (Wiesel, часто указывается Везель) как символ газовых камер и крематориев. В советской прессе появляется в начале 1980-х, первоначально в форме «холокауст», позже в нынешнем виде, подражающем английскому произношению. В современном английском с прописной буквы слово «Holocaust» пишется в значении истребления евреев нацистами, а со строчной (holocaust) в других случаях. thumb|200px|Дети Освенцима, освобожденные советскими войсками в 1945 г. Отличительные черты Холокоста # Преднамеренная попытка полного истребления целой нации, приведшая к уничтожению 60 % евреев Европы и примерно 35 % еврейского населения мира, а также от четверти до трети цыганского народа, около 10 % поляков, в основном интеллигенции, и полному уничтожению «чернокожих» немцев и душевнобольных, около 3-х миллионов советских военнопленных, от 10 до 25 тысяч гомосексуалов и т. д. # Система, предназначенная для массового уничтожения людей: были найдены многочисленные списки потенциальных жертв и свидетельства об убийствах. Во время Второй мировой войны на оккупированных Германией территориях были построены лагеря смерти, предназначенные для убийства миллионов людей; при этом технология уничтожения совершенствовалась. # Грандиозные, межнациональные масштабы истребления: на всей оккупированной Германией территории Европы жертвы преследовались и отсылались в концентрационные лагеря и лагеря уничтожения. Более того, из найденных документов следует, что нацисты планировали истребить еврейство США, Великобритании и Палестины после завоевания этих регионов, а также гомосексуалистов и другие вредные и расово неполноценные и ущербные группы. Истребление продолжалось вплоть до вторжения на территорию Германии и её последующей капитуляции в мае 1945. # Жестокие и зачастую смертельные медицинские эксперименты, которые проводили нацисты над жертвами Холокоста. Жертвы Холокоста Шоа — Катастрофа европейского еврейства Шоа́́ ( — бедствие, катастрофа) — термин, употребляемый евреями для обозначения политики немецких нацистов по планомерному уничтожению еврейского этноса. В еврейской традиции заменяет (наряду с термином «Катастрофа») собой менее корректный термин «холокост». В 2005 г. в интервью Би-би-си Э. Визель заявил, что отказывается от употребления слова Холокост по отношению к евреям. Евреи — были одной из крупнейших групп, подлежащей уничтожению (наравне со славянами и советскими военнопленными, последние считались больными «заразой большивизма»). Программа «окончательного решения еврейского вопроса» была среди наиболее приоритетных задач германской политики. Традиционно жертвами Шоа считаются 6 миллионов евреев Европы. Тем не менее, полного поимённого списка жертв не существует. К концу войны нацисты уничтожали даже следы от лагерей смерти; сохранились свидетельства о вывозе либо уничтожении уже захоронённых останков людей перед приходом советских войск. В музее Холокоста Яд ва-Шем (Yad Vashem) в Иерусалиме хранятся персональные документы о примерно 3 миллионах жертв. Неполнота данных объясняется тем, что зачастую еврейские общины уничтожались целиком, и не оставалось родных, близких, друзей, которые могли бы сообщить имена погибших. Война разбросала людей, и выжившие отказывались сообщать о своих родных как об умерших, надеясь на встречу с ними. Огромное количество людей было уничтожено на территории СССР, куда доступ израильским исследователям был закрыт и где говорили о погибших как о неких «советских гражданах», замалчивая их происхождение. Основной источник статистических данных о Холокосте — сравнение предвоенных переписей населения с послевоенными переписями и оценками. По оценкам «Энциклопедии Холокоста» (издана музеем Яд-Вашем), погибло до 3 миллионов польских евреев, 1.2 миллиона советских евреев (энциклопедия приводит раздельную статистику по СССР и странам Прибалтики), из них 140 тысяч евреев Литвы и 70 тысяч евреев Латвии; 560 тысяч евреев Венгрии, 280 тысяч — Румынии, 140 тысяч — Германии, 100 тысяч — Голландии, 80 тысяч евреев Франции, 80 тысяч — Чехии, 70 тысяч — Словакии, 65 тысяч — Греции, 60 тысяч — Югославии. В Белоруссии было уничтожено более 800 тысяч евреев. Положение евреев в Германии в 1933—1939 годах Несмотря на явно дискриминационную политику по отношению к евреям, геноцид начался далеко не сразу после прихода нацистов к власти. Нацисты стремились выдавить евреев из страны, однако зачастую им просто не было куда ехать. Для евреев Европы, по известному высказыванию Хаима Вейцмана (впоследствии — первого президента Израиля), мир разделился надвое: на места, где они не могли жить, и места, куда они не могли попасть. Практика запрета большинства западных стран на въезд еврейских беженцев отражала глобальный климат протекционизма с оттенком ксенофобии и откровенного антисемитизма. Международная конференция по беженцам в Эвиане (Франция) в июле 1938 года, созванная по инициативе президента США Франклина Рузвельта, закончилась полным провалом. Кроме Доминиканской республики, ни одна из 32 участвовавших стран не дала ожидаемым беженцам из Германии и Австрии ни малейшего шанса. К тому же, Великобритания ограничивала приток мигрантов в подконтрольную ей Палестину. Начало преследованиям положил бойкот евреев с 1 апреля 1933 года и последующая волна расовых законов, нацеленных на евреев, работающих в государственных учреждениях или по определенным профессиям. «Нюрнбергский закон» от 15 сентября 1935 года положил конец равноправию евреев в Германии и определял еврейство в расовых терминах. Антиеврейская истерия в Германии привела в 1938 году (в ночь с 9 на 10 ноября) к массовым погромам, вошедшим в историю как «Хрустальная ночь» (из-за осколков стекла, которыми были усыпаны улицы немецких городов). В 1933—1939 годах из Германии и Австрии бежало 330 тысяч евреев. Около 110 000 еврейских беженцев вырвались из Германии и Австрии в соседние страны, но подвергались преследованиям уже во время войны. В начале 1939 г. Гитлер поручил «ответственному за 4-летний план» Герману Герингу подготовить меры к выселению евреев Германии. Начало Второй мировой войны не только увеличило их количество (после присоединения к Германии западной Польши), но и осложнило пути для легальной эмиграции. В 1940 — начале 1941 года нацисты разрабатывают несколько вариантов решения еврейского вопроса: предлагают Кремлю принять евреев рейха в СССР, инициируют планы «Мадагаскар» (переселение всех евреев на этот остров у берегов юго-восточной Африки) и «Люблин» (создание еврейской резервации в оккупированной нацистами части Польши, получившей название «Генерал-губернаторство»). Все эти проекты не были реализованы. Положение евреев во время войны С началом войны, нацисты захватили регионы с компактным еврейским населением — Польша, Прибалтика, Украина, Белоруссия. В крупных городах (намного реже — в городах небольших) создавались еврейские гетто, куда сгонялось всё еврейское население города и окрестностей. Крупнейшее гетто было создано в Варшаве, в нем содержалось до 480 000 евреев. Оно было ликвидировано в мае 1943 года, после массовых депортаций в Треблинку летом 1942 года и двух восстаний в январе и апреле 1943. В гетто города Лодзь содержалось до 160 000 евреев. Это гетто было уничтожено постепенно: первая волна депортаций в Хелмно происходила между январем и маем 1942 года, затем ряд последующих депортаций в Хелмно и другие лагеря, а 1 сентября 1944 года оно было окончательно ликвидировано. На территории СССР крупнейшими гетто были гетто во Львове (409 тысяч человек, существовало с ноября 1941 по июнь 1943 года), Минске (около 100 тысяч человек, ликвидировано 21 октября 1943 года). В Вильнюсе гетто изначально содержало 57 тысяч евреев, большинство из них было расстреляно в оврагах около Понара. После подавления восстания в вильнюсском гетто, последние несколько тысяч евреев были 23 сентября 1943 года отправлены в лагеря в Эстонии. Гетто в Белостоке (Bialystok, ныне Польша), содержавшее в начале 50 000 евреев, было ликвидировано 16 августа 1943 года после пяти дней боев с еврейским подпольем. Население еврейских местечек СССР уничтожалось сразу и на месте т. н. эйнзацгруппами (Einsatzgruppen), а также украинскими и прибалтийскими коллаборационистами. Уничтожением евреев в оккупированной Одесской области занимались румынские войска. По всей Прибалтике, Украине, Белоруссии, почти возле каждого небольшого города, возле многих деревень находятся т. н. «ямы» — естественные овраги, куда сгоняли и расстреливали мужчин, женщин, детей. В середине октября 1941 года началась депортация евреев из Германии, и спустя несколько дней была запрещена еврейская эмиграция. Также в октябре были выбраны места для строительства лагерей уничтожения Хелмно и Белжец. В начале декабря первый из них, Хелмно, начал функционировать. Там евреев убивали угарным газом, который вырабатывали огромные дизельные двигатели, закачивавшие газ в газовые камеры. В 1942 году, в Ванзее (Wannsee), нацисты принимают программу «окончательного решения еврейского вопроса». Это решение не афишировалось, и мало кто (в том числе и будущие жертвы) в то время мог поверить, что в ХХ веке такое возможно. Евреев Германии, Франции, Голландии, Бельгии посылали на восток, в лагеря и гетто Польши и Белоруссии, рассказывая им о временности такого переселения. В Польше создавались «лагеря смерти», которые вообще не были рассчитаны на проживание большого количества людей — только на быстрое уничтожение новоприбывших. Протокол совещания фигурировал на Нюрнбергском процессе как одно из важнейших доказательств в разделе «Преследование евреев». Нередко это совещание характеризуют как «выработавшее план уничтожения европейских евреев», однако на совещании нигде прямо не говорится об уничтожении евреев. Одна из ключевых фраз протокола гласила: «вместо переселения с предварительного согласия фюрера с этого времени была использована другая возможность решения этого вопроса: началась эвакуация евреев на Восток». Сразу же после этого решения (см. хронологию) началось строительство лагерей смерти в Польше. Сопротивление и Праведники народов Мира Отсутствие чёткой информации о планах нацистов по тотальному уничтожению еврейского народа привело к тому, что жители гетто пытались выполнять требования оккупантов, пытаясь выжить (см. Юденрат, Еврейская полиция). Лишь после того, как исход стал окончательно ясен, в лагерях и гетто начались восстания; наиболее известно восстание в Варшавском гетто в январе 1943 года. Активным центром сопротивления было Минское гетто. Судьба евреев оккупированных территорий была предрешена. Лишённые, как правило, поддержки местного населения, многие из этих людей не имели шансов выжить вне стен гетто. Среди выживших в Шоа — те немногие, кого с риском для жизни прятали местные жители (не-евреи, названные «Праведниками мира», спасли от гибели десятки тысяч евреев); те, кто ушёл в партизанские отряды. В Белоруссии среди партизан воевали 30 тысяч евреев — число выживших белорусских евреев с этой цифрой почти совпадает. Евреи воевали в партизанских отрядах в Литве и на Северной Украине. В Нидерландах, Норвегии, Бельгии и Франции подпольные организации, участвовавшие в сопротивлении, помогали евреям, главным образом в поиске убежища. В Дании простые датчане переправили на рыбацких лодках в Швецию 7000 из 8000 датских евреев; всё датское общество, включая и королевскую семью, открыто протестовали против расистских законов во время немецкой оккупации. Это привело к тому, что во время Холокоста в Дании погибло лишь 60 евреев. Сопротивление Холокосту оказали болгары. Болгария, попавшая к этому времени в международную изоляцию, была вынуждена стать союзником Германии. Но когда немцы потребовали выдать им болгарских евреев (их было 50 000), поднялась вся общественность. Демократы, коммунисты, общественные деятели, члены парламента, священники православной церкви во главе с патриархом встали на защиту евреев—граждан Болгарии. Царь Борис II неоднократно саботировал соответствующие указания Германии. В результате удалось спасти около 50 000 человек. Они были выслани из столицы в провинцию, чтобы скрыть их от глаз немцев. Так были спасены все 50 000 болгарских евреев. Не удалось спасти 11 343 человека—евреев из присоединённых во время войны к Болгарии Македонии и греческой Фракии. В Израиле в 1996 г. состоялось открытие «Болгарской памятной рощи», в которой установлены плиты в честь тех, кто способствовал спасению болгарских евреев. В отдельных случаях для помощи евреям свои возможности использовали высокопоставленные немцы. Из этих спасителей наиболее известен Оскар Шиндлер, немецкий бизнесмен, спасший тысячи евреев от лагеря Пласов (Plaszow), устроив их работать на свою фабрику. Есть среди «праведников мира» дипломаты и гражданские чиновники. Среди наиболее известных Аристидес Соуса Мендес (Aristides Sousa Mendes, Португалия), Семпо Сугихара (Sempo Sugihara, Япония) и Пауль Грунингер (Paul Gruninger, Швейцария), рисковавшие своей карьерой ради спасения евреев. Но самый знаменитый дипломат, спасавший евреев, вероятно, Рауль Валленберг из Швеции, спасший десятки тысяч венгерских евреев. Несмотря на свою дипломатическую неприкосновенность, после взятия Будапешта он был арестован советскими спецслужбами и пропал без вести. В Польше было казнено свыше 2.000 человек, спасавших или помогавших евреям. См. Список 700 поляков, казненных нацистами. Польское правительство в изгнании создало специальное подпольное агентство Жигота (Совет помощи евреям на оккупированной территории Польши) (1942—1945), чтобы организовать спасение евреев. Во главе его стояла Зофия Козак (см.) К январю 2005 года 20.757 мужчин и женщин получили почетное звание «Праведника мира». Многочисленные случаи спасения с помощью «праведников мира» показывают, что, несмотря на все опасности, спасение было возможно. Холокост в арабских странах В оккупированных нацистами арабских странах, равно как в находящихся под контролем фашистских правительств Франции и Италии проводилась систематическая политика уничтожения еврейского населения. * Кто забыл арабов — «праведников народов мира»? Михаэль Дорфман Последствия Шоа Из польских евреев выжило около 300 тысяч: 25 тысяч спаслись в Польше, 30 тысяч вернулись из лагерей принудительного труда, а остальные — это те, кто вернулся из СССР. Уничтожение еврейской жизни, разруха и взрыв антисемитизма, пик которого пришелся на погром в Кельце (Kielce) в июле 1946 года, вынудили большинство польских евреев оставить страну (по большей части нелегально), отправившись в Центральную Европу. После 1946 года в Польше осталось только 50 тысяч евреев. Были уничтожены не только люди — была уничтожена уникальная местная еврейская культура, уничтожена память о том, что она (эта культура) веками была неотъемлемой частью культуры Восточной Европы. Свидетельств этому практически не сохранилось. Евреи на этих землях, некогда бывших центром мирового еврейства, превратились в маргинальное меньшинство. В некотором смысле, нацисты со своими задачами по окончательному решению еврейского вопроса справились успешно. Цыгане : Основная статья: Параимос Политика нацистов по отношению к цыганам была непоследовательной. Внутри Германии нацисты считали социально опасными цыган, интегрированных в германское общество, в то время как на оккупированных территориях Советского Союза ассимилированные цыгане не преследовались, а уничтожались те, кто сохранил кочевой образ жизни. Данные о жертвах Параимоса сильно разнятся, поскольку общественные организации цыган Восточной Европы были менее организованными, довольно трудно оценивать фактическое количество жертв, все-же полагают, что оно колеблется от 200,000 до 2,000,000. Гомосексуалисты Мужчины-гомосексуалисты подлежали в нацистской Германии «перевоспитанию» согласно статье 175PARAGRAPH 175. Нацисты различали гомосексуалистов, виновных лишь в одном «преступлении», и гомосексуалистов-"рецидивистов". В 1940 году «рецидивистов» начали отправлять в концентрационные лагеря после вынесения им приговора. В 1942 году было разрешено начальникам лагерей кастрировать гомосексуалистов. В концентрационных лагерях для гомосексуалистов создавались особенно (насколько об этом можно говорить по отношению к концлагерю) невыносимые условия; даже опознавательный знак этой категории заключенных — розовый треугольник (ставший впоследствии главным символом гей-движения) — нашивался на их одежду в более крупном размере, чем у других категорий, чтобы часовые издалека опознавали в них первоочередных жертв. По разным данным, погибло от 7 000 до нескольких десятков тысяч гомосексуалистовThe History of the Gay Male and Lesbian Experience during World War II. Согласно официальным даннымHomosexuals: Victims of the Nazi Era всего за годы существования Третьего рейха (1933—45) арестовано было около 100 000 человек, 50 000 были признаны гомосексуалистами и осуждены (при этом общее число гомосексуалистов в Германии в 1928 году оценивалось в 1 200 000 человек). Согласно исследованию Хайнца Хегера, отношение к гомосексуалистам в концентрационных лагерях было наиболее жестокое, а смертность выше чем у политических заключенных и Свидетелей ИеговыхHeinz Heger. Men with the Pink Triangle. Alyson Publishing: 1994. — С. 120. ISBN 1555830064. Свидетели Иеговы В 1933 году в Германии насчитывалось около 25000 Свидетелей Иеговы. Тысячи из них оказались среди первых, кого отправили в нацистские лагеря и тюрьмы. Они заявляли о своей позиции нейтралитета в любых вопросах, касающихся политики и войны. Они отказывались произносить «Хайль Гитлер!», признавать шовинистическую идеологию нацизма и быть частью гитлеровской военной машины. Около 2000 Свидетелей умерли, из них более 250 были казненыM.J. Penton. Jehovah’s Witnesses and the Third Reich. — Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2004. — С. 420. ISBN 0-802-08678-0. Впоследствии в журналах «Сторожевая башня» и «Пробудитесь!», доступных людям во всем мире, Свидетели Иеговы неоднократно публиковали статьи, в которых говорилось о зверствах нацистов и рассказывалось о жизни очевидцев тех событий. Славяне Русскими, относящимися к славянам немцы называли советстких военнопленных вообще (за исключением евреев и цыган, которых выделяли по внешним признакам), поэтому определить число этнических русских из советских людей, подвегшихся уничтожению, не представляется возможным. Всего из советских военнопленных было уничтожено более 3 млн. человек. Тем не менее предполагалось этнических русских уничтожить полностью, как «неполноценную» нацию, «зараженную» большевизмом, за исключением возможно небольшого числа русских, которые должны были обслуживать «арийскую расу». Однако, как признавал руководитель СС Гиммлер, полное уничтожение всех русских, которое предлагали ему его специалисты по расовым вопросам, было нереалистичным и вряд ли практически осуществимым в сжатые сроки. Остальные славяне считались неполноценной расой и подлежали частичному уничтожению, частичной ариизации. Предполагалось их порабощение. К славянам на оккупированной нацистами территории применялась политика геноцида, планомерное уничтожение национальной интеллигенции и национальной культуры, подавление религиозной жизни, насильственная мобилизация на принудительные работы. Особо жестокой политике геноцида подвергались поляки. Был запрещен польский язык, закрыта вся польская пресса, арестовано почти все духовенство, закрыты все польские вузы и средние школы, ликвидированы польские культурные учреждения, велась планомерная политика по замене польских названий, планомерно уничтожалась польская интеллигенция и госслужащие. Поляки потеряли около 2.000.000 человек невоенных жертв, 45 % врачей, 57 % юристов, 40 % профессорско-преподавательского состава вузов, 30 % инженеров, 18 % священников, почти всех журналистовRichard C. Lukas, Norman Davies Forgotten Holocaust. — 2nd Rev edition. — Hippocrene Books, 2001. — С. 358. ISBN 0781809010. Чернокожие немцы Немецкие граждане, имевшие родителей - выходцев из Африки или афро-американцев, подвергались насильственной стерилизации, а позже были уничтожены. Стерилизации подвергались также дети. Число жертв по разным источникам от 400 до 3 000Hans J. Massaquoi Destined to Witness: Growing Up Black in Nazi Germany. — Harper Perennial, 2001. — С. 480. ISBN 0060959614. Советские военнопленные К жертвам Холокоста относятся и советские военнопленные. Советские военнопленные массово умирали в лагерях из-за отказа нацистких властей кормить их, а кроме того в отдельных лагерях смерти их целенаправленно уничтожали. Только в течение 1942 года таким образом было погублено около 3 000 000 советских военнопленныхLucy Davidowitz. The War Against The Jews, 1933—1945. — New York: Bantam, 1975. Распоряжение верховного командования вермахта от 8.9.1941 г. гласило: Большевизм — смертельный враг национал-социалистической Германии. Впервые перед немецким солдатом стоит противник, обученный не только в солдатском, но и политическом смысле в духе большевизма. Борьба против национал-социализма вошла ему в плоть и кровь. Он ведет ее, используя любые средства: саботаж, подрывную пропаганду, поджог, убийство. Поэтому большевистский солдат потерял право на обращение с ним, как с истинным солдатом по Женевскому соглашению.Война Германии против Советского Союза 1941—1945. Документальная экспозиция, под редакцией Рейнгарда Рюрупа. Глава 5.1 Советские военнопленные до весны 1942 г. Первое массовое уничтожение в концентрационном лагере было истреблением именно советских военнопленных, затем этот метод с применением отравляющих веществ был примнен для уничтожения евреев.http://ef.1939-1945.net/b001_005_1.shtml Хронология Холокоста 1933 год: * 30 января — Гитлер приходит к власти в Германии * 22 марта — Создание лагеря Дахау (15 км севернее Мюнхена). В этот день в лагерь доставлены первые 5 тысяч заключённых * 1 апреля — Бойкот еврейских предприятий по всей Германии. Фактически легализовал антиеврейскую деятельность в стране * 25 апреля — Введение квот в учебных заведениях: не более 5 % в каждой школе и не более 1.5 % в университетах * 14 июля — Начало принудительной стерилизации «неполноценных» граждан Германии (больных шизофренией, эпилепсией ). За всё время действия программы (до 1945 года) стерилизации ей подвергись от 200 до 350 тысяч человек * 13 сентября — Введение преподавания расовой теории в школах * 31 мая 1935 года — Объявление армии Германии «чисто арийской» * 9 октября 1936 года — Запрещение деятельности Ассоциации евреев — ветеранов войны 1938 год: * 23 марта — Ограничение деятельности всех еврейских организаций * 15 июня — Аресты евреев (2200 человек) и отправка их в лагеря (Дахау, Бухенвальд, Заксенхаузен) за нарушения законодательства: неправильую парковку, просроченные платежи * 6 июля — Введение анти-еврейских экономических ограничений * 27 сентября — Запрет на работу для юристов-евреев * 5 октября — Введение особых отметок в паспорта евреев * 28 октября — Изгнание 17 тысяч евреев польского происхождения в Польшу * 9 ноября — Хрустальная ночь * 15 ноября — Запрет для еврейских детей на обучение в немецких школах; школьное обучение для евреев было запрещено в 1941 году 1939 год: * 24 января — Геринг создаёт Центральный офис по эмиграции евреев * 1 сентября — начало Второй мировой войны — нападение на Польшу * 4 октября — Создание Варшавского юденрата * 7 октября — «Переселение» евреев Люблинского округа * 8 октября — Создание первого еврейского гетто в Piotrkow Trybunalski (Польша, 26 км южнее Лодзи); в гетто было заключено 18 тысяч человек — треть всего населения города 1940 год: * 25 января — Создание юденрата в Люблине * 30 апреля — Запрет евреям выходить из гетто Лодзи. Здесь в нечеловеческих условиях содержалось 164 тысячи человек * 15 ноября — Запрет евреям покидать гетто Варшавы, в котором содержалось до полумиллиона человек 1941 год: * 9 апреля — Запрет евреям выходить из гетто Люблина * 23 июня — Эйнзацгруппы начинают массовые убийства на территории СССР * 30 июня — Эйнзацгруппа 4a и местные жители убивают 300 евреев в Луцке (Украина) * 30 июня — Захват Львова; до 3 июля здесь убивают 4000 местных евреев * 1 июля — Эйнзацгруппа D начинает операцию в Бессарабии (Молдавии); 160 тысяч евреев убиты здесь за время до 31 августа * 20 июня — Создание гетто в Минске * 24 июля — Создание гетто в Кишинёве; 10 тысяч евреев убиты * 25 июля — Погром во Львове, начало массовых убийств евреев Галиции, в которых активное участие принимают украинские националистические формирования «Нахтигаль» и «Роланд» * июль — Начались убийства в Понарах (южнее Вильнюса, Литва) * август — Началось уничтожение евреев в хорватском лагере Ясеновац,всего там погибло 25 тысяч евреев * 1 августа — 50 тысяч евреев заключены в гетто Белостока (ныне Польша) * 4 августа — Создание гетто в Каунасе * 5 августа — Убийства в Пинске (Белоруссия); 10 тысяч евреев убиты в течение 3х дней * 27-28 августа — Бойня в Каменец-Подольском * 3 сентября — Первые эксперименты по убийствам с помощью газа в Аушвице (Освенцим) * 5 сентября — Заключение евреев Вильнюса в 2 гетто * 15 сентября — Расстрел 12 тысяч евреев Бердичева * 19 сентября — Ликвидация гетто Житомира; убито 10 тысяч человек * 29-30 сентября — Убийство 33.771 еврея Киева в оврагах Бабьего Яра * 8 октября — Ликвидация гетто Витебска (Белоруссия); погибло 16 тысяч евреев * 9 октября — Начало депортации евреев из Буковины, Молдавии и Румынии в концлагеря и гетто Транснистрии * 17 октября — 15 ноября — Массовые убийства в захваченной румынами Одессе; погибло около 35 тысяч евреев * 28 октября — Начало массовых убийств евреев в Каунасе, литовские националисты уничтожают в девятом форте 19 тысяч евреев; всего в девятом каунасском форте было расстреляно 80 тысяч человек, в шестом −35 тысяч, в седьмом −8 тысяч * октябрь — В лагерь смерти Майданек прибыли первые жертвы * 1 ноября — Начало строительства лагеря смерти Бельжец * 30 ноября — Латвийскими коллаборационистами из команды Арайса в течение ноября-декабря убито 30 тысяч евреев Латвии * 22 декабря — 33.500 из 57.000 евреев Вильнюса уже убиты * 31 декабря — Первая акция партизан в Вильнюсе 1942 год: * 22 июля — Начало депортация евреев из Варшавского гетто в лагеря смерти; депортация сопровождалась убийствами, в которых активное участие принимали украинские и литовские вспомогательные подразделения Отрицание Холокоста : Основная статья: Отрицание Холокоста Существует точка зрения, согласно которой Холокост как явление не существовал в том виде, в каком его описывает общепринятая историография. Генеральная Ассамблея ООН в резолюции от 21 ноября 2005 г. http://daccessdds.un.org/doc/UNDOC/GEN/N05/487/96/PDF/N0548796.pdf отвергает любое полное или частичное отрицание Холокоста как исторического события (отдельные положения резолюции).А 26 января 2007 года накануне Международного дня памяти жертв Холокоста Генеральная ассамблея ООН приняла резолюцию, осуждающую отрицание Холокоста как исторического факта. Документ поддержали 103 страны из 192 членов Генассамблеи.http://pda.lenta.ru/news/2007/01/27/un/ Материалы по теме: * Ответы на аргументы отрицателей Холокоста * О неизбежности ревизии Катастрофы * Отрицание Холокоста См. также * Отрицание холокоста гомосексуалов Память о Холокосте Генеральная Ассамблея ООН, провозгласила 27 января, день освобождения Освенцима, Международным днём памяти жертв Холокоста. В день 60-й годовщины Холокоста Европарламент принял резолюцию, осуждающую ХолокостRemembering all Holocaust victims : <...> Сотни тысяч евреев, цыган, гомосексуалистов, поляков и узников других национальностей были убиты в Освенциме и мы подчеркиваем, что память об этих событиях важна не только как напоминание и осуждение преступлений нацистов, но также в качестве назидания об опасности преследования людей на основе расы, этнического происхождения, религии, политических взглядов или сексуальной ориентации. Лидеры и представители более 40 государств, присутствовавших на памятной церемонии в Освенциме, среди которых был Путин, решительно осудили Холокост, антисемитизм и ксенофобиюВ Освенциме прошла церемония памяти жертв концлагеря. Примечания Ссылки * Яд-Вашем — Музей памяти о жертвах Холокоста и героизма в Иерусалиме * Центр "Холокост" * Шоа. Информационно-аналитический портал * Нееврейские жертвы Холокоста * Еврейский музей депортации и сопротивления в Мехелене, Бельгия * Программа умервщления Т-4 * Уничтожение советских военнопленных * Антисемитизм.Катастрофа. * Нацисты хотели уничтожить 500,000 евреев, бежавших в Палестину во время Холокоста. * Категория:Евреи Категория:История еврейского народа